What I've Done
by BornOneWing
Summary: This was my first yaoi fanfic. Ichigo and Renji start to move forward in life and with them, so does everyone and everything else. What will happen to their relationship when they feel like the whole world is turning against them? Renji x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

What I've Done

**By:** CherryKamoku

**First published:** On quizilla dot com under SnowDropFairy

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Renji x Ichigo (YAOI, you understand?)

**Summary:** None

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and everything associated with it is property of Kubo Tite and in no way does this infringe it.

**Info:** Was my first yaoi fanfic. I no longer ship this pairing. I wrote this when I was young and not so good at writing. Seven chapters are already written. I might continue if someone wants to beta the already written chapters and if people like it so if you like it, please review. ;D Onward!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Ichigo! Keep your focus!" Rukia shouted. 

Down below, Ichigo fought a hallow, the usual, protecting the real world from the torturous bad souls. He stood in the roof of the bakery, in the pouring rain, his soul slayer sparking in the rain with every blow he took. The hallow's massive red claws gripped the cement, shattering it slowly. Its slim grey body was flexed, ready to spring at the surprisingly strong 15 year old boy. 

"What the hell, Rukia, I've got it covered!" He lazily complained.

Sure enough, in a swift movement, the rain-soaked death god took the final lash at the opponent and ended the fight. "Good." said Rukia. Flashstepping away, Rukia smiled to herself. Today they had a visitor. She jumped one more time, landing atop an office building. 

Tired and soaked, Kurosaki Ichigo approached his house.  Now, he thought, how to get in, unseen. Creeping along the wall, he grasped the door handle, prepared to turn it. A giant drop of water came crashing down on his head, sending shivers up his spine. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Karin, his sister, poked her head out the window. "Ichii-nii??" She questioned. Quickly, Ichigo, ran indoors and sprinted to his room. Throwing the door open, he made to grab his body. Rukia had put it in the closet for him so she could depart to the Soul Society immediately to take care of business.  Slamming open the closet door, Ichigo found his body was no where in sight.  

"Where the hell did Rukia put it," he mumbled to himself, angrily. A small laugh came from one of the boards in his ceiling. Ichigo's muscles flexed, sword ready, prepared to fight. Suddenly Renji came crashing down from the ceiling. Ichigo's body was hanging on to his neck, draped on his back.  Swinging his sword like a mad-man, Ichigo tried to slash the intruder a.k. friend Renji. 

"Calm down you bastard!!" Renji shouted. Renji flashstepped behind Ichigo and grabbed his hair, pulling the scalp back. Ichigo's flailing stopped. His eyes looked back at Renji who had loosened his grip. 

"Oh, hi Renji. What the Shitake Mushroom is so important that you come here to tell me!!!"  Ichigo practically roared. 

"Watch what you say to me, Orangey, I will soon be highly superior." Renji bragged. "What is it now," Ichigo said, stepping into his body,

"You've been appointed leader of idiots?" Renji looked annoyed.

"No," he said matter of factly, "Im being appointed Taichou." Ichigo's face turned from angry to slightly interested. Remember folks, Ichigo's expression is either angry or concerned. There is not much in the middle. 

"Oh, well...." Ichigo was lost for words. In his mind he pictured how happy Renji must be and how he at least had to say congratulations, but for some reason his thoughts were lost. When did it become so hard to talk to Renji? 

"Ichii-nii!!!!!!" Shouted Karin. "Dinner is ready!" Ichigo looked back at Renji who was now climbing into his body which was also stored in the gaping whole he had made in the ceiling. Remembering his task, Ichigo looked back to where Renji was to congratulate, but he was at the doorway, already heading down where he would be a dinner guest Ichigo invited. 

"Come on, Ichigo." he commented in a light nodded in silence and fallowed Renji down the stairs.

696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969696966996696696969696969669

Any other dinner would have been an awkward war between father and son. Ichigo's dad tried to make conversation while Ichigo tried to avoid it. Usually his sisters would be kind of not able to help or say anything. But it definitely wasn't when Renji was eating over. If there was anyone who liked to talk more than Renji, Ichigo would wash his ears out with dishwasher soap. Renji would not shut up to his dad, he kept talking about school or sword fights he'd had. (He says he's on the Kendo team) Ichigo sat in silence, staring at Renji who was happily making conversation with #1 antagonizing father. Even his sisters were joining in.  Renji lit up with so much energy when he talked about sword fighting, Ichigo noticed.  _Wow, I never noticed how wonderful his bright red hair looks._ Ichigo found himself closely observing Renji's profile. _Such smooth skin._ Ichigo's eyes wandered lower than his face.  _He has a broad chest. Whoa. This is getting weird. But I can't stop looking. _ Ichigo was staring at Renji, but Renji and the rest of his family was now all staring back. 

"Ichigo," said his father, "What are you staring at Renji for?" "Huh?" Ichigo looked up to see his two sisters, his father and his friend staring at him. Suddenly

Karin looked horrified. "Icii-nii. It couldn't be that you were.." 

"That's it, I've had enough of him!" Ichigo said pointing at his father while standing up."I'm going to my room. Come up when you're tired, Renji." Ichigo paused for a moment, looking his friend in the eye. Then, turning his back, he stormed away, feeling quite peculiar. When Ichigo got to his room, he slumped on his bed. Without even changing into pajamas, he fell asleep very deeply. Ten minutes later, Renji walked in and turned off the lights. The white moonlight leaked throught the curtains onto Ichigo's face. Renji gave his friend a smile. He looked so peaceful compared to his usual hot-headed arguing. Suddenly he had, an urge to touch the gentle face Reaching his hand out, his finger-tips just barley brushed Ichigo's cheek.  Ichigo pushed closer, "Hnnnm. Mn. Mother." Renjij laughed a little and stepping into the closet where Rukia usually slept, caught a few winks.

69696969696966969696969696696969696

A/N: I know that it's sort of cliché and lame, but find it in your hearts to drop a review? Ciao a tutti.


	2. Chapter 2

What I've Done

**By:** CherryKamoku

**First published:** On quizilla dot com under SnowDropFairy

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Renji x Ichigo (YAOI, you understand?)

**Summary:** None

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and everything associated with it is property of Kubo Tite and in no way does this infringe it.

**Info:** Was my first yaoi fanfic. I no longer ship this pairing. I wrote this when I was young and not so good at writing. Seven chapters are already written. I might continue if someone wants to beta the already written chapters and if people like it so if you like it, please review. ;D Onward! I got one review so I'm posting chapter two. If you're part of a community add it, ok? I would really appreciate that. Thanks....here goes nothing.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**_Deep underground. Farther. Darker. Endless black abyss. He had to find it. The colorful orb. It would save the one he loved, yet it would kill him. Searching, searching...but who is the one he loves anyway?_**  
Ichigo's shoulders were shaking as he sat up in his bed. His school uniform was still on him, clinging to his body with sweat. Ichigo looked out the window. The sky was tinged pink from the rising sun. There was just barely enough light out to see.  
Throwing his dirty school uniform on the floor, Ichigo rummaged through his dresser to find the most boring outfit ever. He succeeded when he pulled out a white shirt and blue jeans. He dressed quickly.  
_Hmm...if I try to sneak out the door, its likely dad will see me. But if I.._  
Ichigo made his way towards the window but stopped for a second. The closet door was still shut. Renji must still be asleep. Maybe he should just peek inside...to see if he's okay.  
_What the hell am I thinking?_  
Swiftly, Ichigo opened the window and jumped out, landing softly on the pavement below.

69696969696969696969696969696969696966996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

It was dark and musty smelling inside the closet. But Renji was waiting. Waiting for Ichigo to do something. Make a movement. Renji's ear was throbbing from pressing hard on the door. He heard the sheets rustle. Ichigo is awake. The shuffle of feet and sliding of drawers indicated he was getting dressed. The window slid open. Then it was silent.  
_What is he doing??_  
As soon as his soul spirit felt gone, Renji knew he had left from the window. Damn that Ichigo. Not even checking up on him.

6969696969669696969696969696966969696969669696969669696966969696969696969669696969696969696696

The cool air whipped his face. It was about time to be heading back.  
He suddenly sensed something wrong. Something bad was going to happen.  
Rushing home, Ichigo climbed back in through his window and entered the kitchen. Sitting around the table playing cards were his family. Ichigo's dad was obviously losing.  
"IIICHIGOOO!" His dad shouted and jumped at his son, aiming to hug him. Ichigo moved out of the way and his father landed face first on the ground.  
"Has anyone seen Renji?"  
Karin looked up, "He went looking for you. Said he figured you'd be at the school."  
Yuzu looked concerned. "Is something wrong, nii-san?"  
"W-what? No, I'm fine," Ichigo answered.  
_This is definitely NOT good._  
Ichigo was not in his gigai. Also, it wasn't in sight, the only thing there was a lion plushie lying on the couch.

69696966969696969696699696966969696969669696969669696969696696969696969696999696969969699669696

Renji stood in front of the school. He was looking for Kurosaki Ichigo, his orange-haired friend. Renji was upset that Ichigo had left without even saying hi to him. Also, the previous night, he had been strangely cold towards him.  
_Maybe he sees what I really think about him._  
Renji shuttered. No way. No way he could guess Renji secretly had dreams about seeing his naked chest or that when Ichigo looked at him, a thousand fireworks blew up in his mind.  
Renji was just about to give up this search when a flash of orange appeared overhead. Jumping to the roof of the main building, Renji spotted Ichigo in his outfit of a white shirt and jeans. He was walking around as if he was lost.  
_How cute._  
Renji watched him for a minute, mesmerized by his confused expression.  
"Renji!" Ichigo finally spotted him.  
YAY!!! *is hyper*  
Ichigo started walking towards Renji. Renji's heart beat instantly sped up.  
"I-Ichigo," he said nervously. Ichigo was now only two feet away from him. Renji smiled.  
"I've been looking for you."  
Ichigo looked surprised. "You have?" He asked.  
"Yeah," said Renji more confidently. Ichigo took another step forward. He was nearly a foot away from Renji now. Renji felt so nervous as though he was about to do some crazy stunt.  
Ichigo's eyes scanned his face curiously while leaning closer.  
"I-is something wrong, Ichigo," Renji managed to say. Ichigo looked up at the sound of his name.  
"Renji," he said a second time.  
"What is it Ichigo??" Renji couldn't help but grabbing Ichigo's shoulders and looking him square in the face.  
"You're hiding something from him...I mean me," Ichigo finally said after at least 30 seconds.  
Renji could only stutter. How had Ichigo known? He can't possibly know-  
Something massive and black flew by, nocking Renji off his feet. By the time he looked up again, the scene confused him.  
Standing on the left was Ichigo in his Shinigami form, but on the right was the Ichigo he was just talking to.  
Shinigami Ichigo looked frustrated. His forehead dripped with sweat. The other Ichigo just looked taken aback.  
"Renji," shouted Shinigami Ichigo, "Kon is in my body!"  
"Renji," shouted regular Ichigo, "I'm not Kon, I'm Ichigo. I have no clue who that is!"  
Renji looked from Ichigo in his black Shinigami robe, dripping in sweat, muscles tensed, concentrated look on, and heavy breathing to Ichigo in his white t-shirt and jeans, confidently smirking and standing as though he was superior.

A/N: The end of that chapter. Interesting? Stupid? Do tell.


	3. Chapter 3

What I've Done

**By:** CherryKamoku

**First published:** On quizilla dot com under SnowDropFairy

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Renji x Ichigo (YAOI, you understand?)

**Summary:** None

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and everything associated with it is property of Kubo Tite and in no way does this infringe it.

**Info: **Okay, no reviews for chapter two but I'm working on getting this into a C2. So, review? That would be cool. Enjoy chapter three

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted recklessly. He stood to Renji's left, facing Kon and his gigai.  
Renji's face looked stupidly shocked. He kept glancing back and forth.  
"Ichigo," Renji said quietly,"Is that you or is that you?"  
Renji pointed to Ichigo and to Kon.  
"Stop playing this game, Kon," Ichigo shouted to the mod soul.  
"Fine," said the impersonator,"But you have got to get me my own gigai."  
Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance,"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  
"Its easy. Go to Urahara and say that you messed this gigai up so bad that you need a new one."  
Ichigo looked even more annoyed, but he went along with it just so he could get his body back, "Fine you teme, now give me my body back!"  
Kon looked satisfied and walked over to Ichigo, who punched him with his badge so that the mod soul was in the pill form.

6969696669696966969696969696969669696966969696969696969696969696969696966996696996

Immediately, Renji snatched the pill and shoved it in his pocket. Turning around, he saw Ichigo was picking up his gigai. Standing behind it, he lifted his body, holding it around the chest until his soul went into the body.  
Renji couldn't help but stare. He felt kind of like he shouldn't be looking, like he was listening in on a private conversation, but then again, what was private about getting back into your body?  
Renji looked up and saw Ichigo smirking.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Ichigo said quickly.  
Renji was still sitting down. He tried to get up, but his knees shook a little.  
Looking the other way, Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him up. The warmth of Ichigo's hand sent shivers down Renji's spine.  
_Stop it! Why does this keep happening?_  
"Uhh, Renji?" Ichigo said, looking down at their still linked hands.  
Renji's face turned a little red,"Just shaking hands!"

6969659696969696969669696969696966996969696969696669696966969696969696996699696

Renji's hand wasn't releasing, but for some reason, Ichigo just wanted to grab it and hold it forever. He broke the silence and Renji claimed it to be a mere handshake.  
Neither of them spoke as they headed back to Ichigo's house. When they were seated on the sofa, not really watching the TV show, did Ichigo speak.  
"Do you think Kon was serious?" Ichigo asked.  
Renji looked up at the ceiling to where Ichigo's room is and Kon supposedly is. "Yes. That pervert, he probably wants to go and-"  
"You'd better not finish that sentence," Ichigo joked.  
"Hey, its probably true."  
Ichigo stopped to ponder the matter.  
"What do you think Inoue, Chad, Ishida and such are up to?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ah, something probably. But I guess if they were all together, they would have invited us."  
Ichigo laughed, his eyes squinting a little. Renji laughed at both Ichigo's face and what he had said.  
"What're you laughing at, Renji, you're the one who is funny," Ichigo said while punching Renji's shoulder. That just made Renji laugh harder so Ichigo joined in again.  
Their laughter died down and they were both out of breath. Ichigo had tears in his eyes.  
"You know what," Renji said after a few seconds, "You're not all that bad."  
Ichigo scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well..." Renji tried to answer," You know..."  
"No, I don't know."  
Just then the phone rang. Ichigo flash stepped into the kitchen and grabbed it.  
"Hello, Kurosaki household."  
Renji stuck his tongue out and muttered, "Show off."  
"Oh, hey, Tatsuki-san.......Right now?....Okay, I'll ask Renji."  
Renji looked up at the sound of his name.  
"Renji. Tatsuki-san's having a party at her house, everyone's gonna be there, wanna go?"  
"This late at night?" Renji asked.  
Ichigo frowned, "I don't know about you, but my bedtime is NOT 830."  
"Fine. Let's go." Renji said, halfway out the door.  
"Okay, Tatsuki-san, we're going," Ichigo said quickly as he slammed down the phone and chased after Renji.  
It was already dark outside as Ichigo and Renji walked side-by-side down the empty street.  
"Uhh, Ichigo?" Asked Renji.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are we..lost?"  
"No, Renji."  
"Then why are you-"  
"Shut up RENJI!!!!!" Ichigo screamed and pushed Renji down just as a hallow came at full speed at his red-haired friend.

6969696966969696969696969669696969696969699696969699696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Renji felt his body hit the damp pavement with a thud and spikes of pain jolted through his body. Ichigo had left his gigai right on top of Renji when he switched to soul form.  
_Damn Ichigo, your body is so heavy._  
Renji tried his best, but he still couldn't push the body off. Next, he tried to stand up, but both his legs had sharp pains run up and down. He couldn't stand up. Looking down at his legs, he saw the reason why. An iron beam from the construction site had fallen on his knees and they were bleeding quite a bit. About five feet in front of him, Renji could see an orange-haired Shinigami giving a final blow to the hallow before he passed out.

696969696969696969669696969696966969696969696969696969669696669669696996969696969969696996699696996

Ichigo finished the hallow. His arm was bleeding from scraping the rusty metal. He might have fractured a rib and his head was throbbing from a blow of the hallow's tail. Ichigo was not in good condition, but he had been in worse.  
"Renji," Ichigo called,"I guess we're not going to Tatsuki-san's party, huh?" Renji was silent. Ichigo walked over to where his friend was.  
"Renji, why are you still lying on the ground?" Again, Renji said nothing.  
Leaning closer, Ichigo saw his friend's eyes were closed and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.  
_This is definitely not good._

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Slowly peeling his eyelids open, Renji was able to make out the scene in front of him. To his left was Ichigo, peering down at him. Ichigo's head had a giant purple and blue bruise on it. At 7:00 o'clock was Tatsuki, curiously glancing at him. Strait in front of him was Orihime who was concentrating her healing shield at Renji. Last was Ishida and Sado who were both silent.  
Orihime was the first to react. "Abarai-kun! Thank goodness!" Her eyes were a bit watery. Tatsuki couldn't help suppressing her smile and Chad and Ishida were both grinning. Renji couldn't look at Ichigo.  
"Uuugh, my head," Renji said out loud as he tried to sit up. A strong hand pushed him down.  
"Renji," the voice that belonged to the hand said angrily,"you are not allowed to get up from this bed. You just tore the muscles in both your legs and we just healed them. Take a rest for once."  
Renji dared turn his head to look at Ichigo. He was frowning slightly and concern reflected in his eyes. Renji laughed lightly.  
"Did you contact Rukia?" Renji said.  
Everyone exchanged glances. Sado got up and left the room. Ichigo glared at the rest of them who all left immediately.  
Ichigo sat down in a chair much too small for him next to Renji's bed. His warm hand cupped Renji's cold one.  
"Well," Ichigo started," about that..."

A/N: Eh, how was that? Too bad? Okay? REVIEW (dabs forehead, I'm loosing it here)


	4. Chapter 4

What I've Done

**By:** CherryKamoku

**First published:** On quizilla dot com under SnowDropFairy

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Renji x Ichigo (YAOI, you understand?)

**Summary:** None

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and everything associated with it is property of Kubo Tite and in no way does this infringe it.

**Info:** In the fourth chapter!!! Notes that I wrote on quizilla say it's kind of corny, so watch out!!! Dedicated to my reviewers. *grins*

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Well," Ichigo started," about that..."  
Renji bolted upright in his bed. This time Ichigo didn't stop him, but he squeezed his hand tighter.  
"What? What happened, tell me!" Renji demanded, as he grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and leaned in closer.  
"Calm down and listen!" Ichigo shot at him.  
"Well how am I supposed to calm down when Rukia could be in danger!"  
"Oh, and I suppose you think I'm able to be calm! This whole time I've been terribly worried about you and Rukia to even think clearly!"  
Renji couldn't respond. He could tell Ichigo was trying to be nice, and he was just ruining it.  
"So..." he tried again,"what happened?"  
"Well," said Ichigo, collecting himself,"We sent a hell butterfly over to Seireitei, but it wasn't Rukia's message that we got back. Hitsugaya-taichou was the one who received our message and he wrote this letter back to us."  
Ichigo pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Renji was silent, but looked at Ichigo, urging him to go on.  
"Dear Ichigo and anyone else to whom it concerns,  
I got your message in place of Kuchiki-san because of news I regret to inform you of. Kuchiki-san made it to Seireitei just fine and was carrying out her business as planned. But on the second day at precisely 4:30 P.M., your time, she was gone. Previously, she had stated she would be traveling back to your world and would contact us immediately upon her arrival. We saw her leave, but we didn't get a message of her arrival which categorizes her as missing. If you find out anything about her whereabouts, please contact us.  
Sincerely,  
Hitsugaya Toshiro-taichou"  
Renji stared into space at the wall of Tatsuki's room. His eyes didn't blink.  
"Ichigo," Renji said, moving his lips very slightly,"We have to find Rukia. We have to. Ichigo!"  
Renji stood up and walked towards Ichigo until Ichigo was pressed up against the wall. Their bodies were pressed against each other.  
"Renji," Ichigo said, his voice wavering," Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"  
Their faces were about one inch apart.  
"No Ichigo," Renji said, darkly,"I want you to help me find Rukia. We're going to find Rukia."  
"Renji," Ichigo said louder, but not stronger,"You need to calm down. You are in mental shock."  
Ichigo tried to push Renji off, but Renji jerked forwards and his face closed the gap in between them. Their lips met roughly, but Renji's foot got locked with Ichigo's as he was trying to take a step and they both fell onto the bed, their lips connected.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Renji's lips were firm and soft on his, but no, this wasn't right. How was this happening. Okay, first, Renji goes a little insane and pushes really close. Then I try to get him off of me and his foot trips mine. And after that...  
It took me a little while to realize Renji was pulling me closer into the kiss. I resisted. Renji is my friend. Sure I might have felt a little...strongly in certain ways about him, but I couldn't quite grasp the feeling I had right now.  
Renji slipped his arms around my waist and drew me closer so that our stomachs were touching.

6969696969696969696969696969696696969696699696969696996996969

It was unclear whether Renji had lost it or if he really felt that way, but he was now licking Ichigo's lip to make him open his mouth, but Ichigo was resisting too hard. Renji stopped and looked across the bed at Ichigo's shocked expression. Ichigo blushed.  
"Umm, Renji..." Ichigo started.  
"You don't have to say it," Renji said, disappointedly, "I know that you're not-"  
"No, Renji, listen."  
Renji sat up and so did Ichigo. Looking down, Ichigo blushed a little more red.  
"Well, lately when I've seen you, I've felt a little...well I've noticed that...what I mean is...oh why can't I just say it?" Ichigo moaned.  
Renji kept staring at Ichigo, calmly waiting for him to say what he hoped would be good.  
"Renji," Ichigo said strongly," I think I like you...as more than a friend."  
Renji only looked partially shocked, but responded by saying,"Ichigo, I want you." He drew him close on the bed and pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo kissed back silently while moving his lips over Renji's softly. Renji put his hands on Ichigo's chest which made him moan, giving Renji the chance to force his tongue in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo broke the kiss suddenly and looked down.  
"We should really go talk with the others now," Ichigo said and got up. Renji nodded and fallowed Ichigo out the door and into Tatsuki's sitting room where they were greeted warmly.

_TBC_

_Ummm, yeah. Not much to say about that. Reviews? I offer virtual food to first time reviewers. *smirk*_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **this fic is super old and I did nothing to improve what I already wrote. I'm putting it up for the sake of those who wanted to read it. Enjoy~

After Orihime checked to make sure everyone was alright again, Renji and Ichigo made their way back to Ichigo's house.  
To Renji's dismay, it was already 1:00 A.M. (As you remember, he didn't want to go out late in the first place.)  
The sky was a dark velvet colour and the only light radiated off the flickering street lamps every ten feet away on the bumpy sidewalk.  
Ichigo's face was very pale and his muscles were tense as though he was ready to be murdered on the side of the road.  
"Ichigo, are you oka-," Renji started.  
"Of course I'm not okay!" Ichigo shouted, his voice vibrating off the walls of the surrounding houses.  
Renji's eyes narrowed slightly, "And that wasn't bold at all, no..."  
"Stop it Renji," Ichigo's voice wavered slightly while saying his name.  
"Oh. Well, I know why you're mad. You're mad that I'm g-"  
"I said stop." Ichigo stopped walking. Renji walked ahead about 4 feet and stopped. "I don't want to hurt your feelings Renji, but I just don't think.."  
Renji didn't bother listening to the rest. He knew what Ichigo was talking about. And it hurt him more than he thought it would. He waited until the wonderful sound of Ichigo's voice stopped and he kept walking.  
**Ichigo's POV**  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings Renji, but I just don't think I really know how to choose in this situation. I really like you, I mean, you're my best friend. But..." Ichigo could tell Renji wasn't exactly listening,"But...Its just so wrong. I'm not like that...I mean I'm straight."  
Ichigo stopped talking. Renji started to walk forward. So Renji wasn't going to respond. He was probably expecting this. But what was Ichigo supposed to do?  
They approached Ichigo's house and Renji stopped at the front door. The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon casting a few glitters of light across the sleeping buildings. They both entered the house and as Ichigo headed upstairs to his room, Renji collapsed on the couch, getting the hint that that is what he was to do.  
Ichigo in the meantime, immediately slumped onto his mattress. Spotting the open closet door, he flung himself of his bed and slammed it shut, causing it to fly open again and Renji's bag to fall out.  
A small book emerged from the open travel bag, bound in red leather with gold print at the bottom: To, Abarai Renji, From, Kuchiki Rukia.  
Curiosity spread through Ichigo's body and before he knew it, his hands were unbinding the book and opening it. Sure enough, on the first page it read, Dear Diary...  
I was going to end this chap here, but you really can't have enough of these two so I'll reveal what's in Renji's diary. Won't Ichigo be surprised.  
~Dear Diary,  
First off, this is an f-ing nice diary, all thanks to the bestest of bunny friends Rukia. Yeah, that's right Rukia, I added the bunny part for you. Now enough reading over my shoulder!  
Rukia is sulking in the corner, but I'm sure she'll find some way to amuse herself. She has been my best friend since...well, since Rukongai.  
But enough of that, today's my birthday! The only present I got was from Rukia. Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Hitsugaya-taichou and all the rest didn't even bother to give me a present, damn them.~  
Ichigo laughed about last week, remembering the surprise party they'd had later that day.  
~But diary, today I realized something. Its not just an everyday realization like finding out your dog has been drinking out of the toilet or something. It was something I'd discovered about myself. You see, when Ichigo and I were in school, I found myself thinking, what would it be like if we were in.._that_ kind of relationship. I'm sure I would be the more dominant. But then again, Ichigo is so hot-headed he would probably try and take control. Hehe, but then I would- But that's not the point. You see..I think I love Ichigo. But no option I see leads to telling him that. But I don't think I can resist touching him much longer.~  
The page ended there except for a lot of smudge marks at the bottom. Ichigo re-read it. It was the only entry. It tortured him because he wanted there to be more there to read like a new chapter or something, but there wasn't. Remembering Renjii was downstairs, Ichigo threw the diary back in the bag and dashed out the door, nearly tripping on the edge. As he reached the stairs, his feet were moving too fast when he spotted Yuzu's missing earring, tripping over it, he found himself flying down the stairs, a blurr of colour all around. A flash of red streaked by and Ichigo landed with a thud in Renji's arms.  
"You in a rush or something?" Asked Renji looking down at Ichigo who was struggling to escape his arms.  
"Renji." Ichigo said, panting slightly for two reasons and climbing out of Renji's arms.  
"What's wrong, Ich-"  
"Don't move," came Ichigo's voice from behind himself. A hand creept around his waist and he felt something wet on his ear which sent shivers down his spine.  
"I-Ichigo," Renji stuttered.  
"Shh," hushed Ichigo as his bit down slightly making Renji shudder.  
Suddenly the lights went out. They were plunged into darkness. The only way Renji could tell they existed was that Ichigo had clamped his arms tighter around his waist making him lost for air.  
"I-Ichigo," Renji gasped, "Let go.."  
"Renji," said Ichigo, ignoring his request,"Rukia is trying to send us a message."  
A purple light glinted from the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: **this was chapter six and seven. They were short. Please enjoy. This was the first fanfic I ever wroteå

The purple light grew bigger and bigger until it represented the silhouette of Rukia.  
"OI, Rukia! What's up?" Ichigo shouted, letting go of Renji.  
"Ichigo! Renji!" Rukia's bold voice sounded from the purple light, "Are you guys okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, we're fine," Ichigo responded, "Are you coming back soon?"  
Renji was very confused. Rukia was supposed to be missing. And why the heck was she a purple light?  
"Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Renji shouted above Rukia and Ichigo's friendly chat.  
Renji wasn't sure if Ichigo was in the room anymore because he didn't see him or feel him.  
"Yes," Ichigo's voice sounded from his left," Rukia had to go missing from Seiretei to cause an alarm and distract people from the fact too many Shinigami are in one place in the living world at one time."  
"That's correct," the Rukia light answered, "They told me to be the first to come back and so I formulated a plan to distract them. But it won't work for long. They'll find me and still make everyone come back. They don't want a Shinigami to ever be in Kurakura again."  
Renji looked at Ichigo. He could just make out his face in Rukia's glow. Ichigo's eyes were watery and he was looking down.  
"Ichigo-," Renji started.  
"I have to go!" Rukia called, "See you later, Ichigo, Renji."  
The glow faded away and it was pitch black.  
"Are you okay?" Renji asked.  
'What?" Ichigo's voice was normal, "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? And you can sleep upstairs if you want. Here's your bag, Renji."  
Renji took his stuff and immediately fished around for the one thing in it important to him. His diary. The lights flashed on and Ichigo was at the top of the stairs, walking to his room. Renji flipped to the last entry he had written. Below his handwriting was someone else's. It said:  
And Ichigo loves me too, but just can't say it out loud.

**Renji POV**

_Ichigo, you teme, _Renji thought as he peered at the words in the blonde's messy handwriting.  
Without inquiring his next decision, the fukutaichou used shunpo up the ordinary staircase and into the ordinary living quarters of his friend.  
"Ichigo!" Renji chided, bursting into his friend's room only to stop in mid step. Ichigo was sitting on his bed, smirking.  
"What the hell is that face for, Renji?" Ichigo said smugly.  
Barking out a laugh, Renji replied, "I should be asking the same, you little ass."  
"Is that really a name to be calling someone who just accepted your feelings?"  
"It is if you want to kiss him," Renji answered, slightly lamely, but pulling the younger boy closer to him in an embrace.  
"Sounds good to me," Ichigo whispered as a response just barely in time before Renji's lips closed over his, enveloping them in an affectionate kiss.  
Their lips parted, but they still stood in each other's embrace, Renji smugly grinning and Ichigo smiling lightly.  
"Now how come I've never seen that side of you before?" Ichigo pouted.  
"Because, I never felt the compelling urge to show it and stop making that face!" The redhead responded while trying not to blush.  
Ichigo tried not to laugh at the joke which was very dry humor indeed and focused himself on explaining his actions a trifle more to clear up any misconceptions.  
"Uh, Renji, just so you know, when you first told me how you liked me and all and when we first kissed, I was surprised because I was unsure," Ichigo tried.  
The coppery tint of the fukutaichou's eyes merely looked slightly perplexed.  
"Ah-Ah! I don't mean it like that. I mean...I've liked you for some time, its just that- Oh why is this so damn hard to say! Do you want to go out with me, Renji?" the flustered blonde managed to sputter out.  
Chuckling slightly, Renji's hand drew a line on the younger boy's cheek and he slowly whispered, "Of course, Kurosaki Ichigo."  
Backing away Ichigo used shunpo to stand on his bed and put on a frustrated face.  
"What are you doing, using such a long name? My name is Ichigo, understand? I-C-H-I-G-O!"  
Renji joined Ichigo's little scene on the bed laughing like a madman.  
"I understand, Strawberry-san1 the taller man said as he grabbed the broad shoulders of the substitute shinigami and gently pushed him down on the bed so that he was on his back.  
"W-what are you doing, Renji?" Ichigo asked, disregarding the last comment due to the change in mood.  
Renji's soft lips were brushing the firm skin of Ichigo's neck.  
"Just...changing the mood," said the fukutaichou, stating the more than obvious. His lips wandered up the blonde's jaw and to his lips while holding down his body as to make him immobile and submit to his ministrations.  
"Ooh, I see where this is going," Ichigo said playfully,"But why the frigg do I have to be the one being tortured?"  
"Ah," the redhead said, as he stopped slightly biting Ichigo's neck and answering, "Because I'm the one who took control when the opportune moment came around."  
Ichigo snorted and linked his arms around the other man's waist as the nue-wielding shinigami continued to bruise the sensitive flesh on Ichigo's skin marking him as his own.  
Not being able to stop it, Ichigo moaned slightly, tightening his hold on the slim waist. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of the flushed skin.  
"This is taking a turn, Renji," Ichigo announced as he started to raise his head.  
"Wait, what?" the redhead managed to ask before Ichigo's strong hands pushed him up and his body landed in the sheets where his friend had been previously lying.  
"Oh...I see," Renji sarcastically remarked.  
"Yeah," said a smirking Ichigo, "And one more thing..."  
A red eyebrow was raised.  
"You have to take off your shirt because I don't want your sweat to make it stick to you...and besides, I'm sort of curious."  
This time both red eyebrows nearly merged with the tattoos on the man's head.  
"About what?"  
"What your skin looks like all bare," the blonde answered in a low, barley audible voice before his hands started to pull the strange yellow t-shirt the fukutaichou always dressed his gigai in.  
"Oh, since when did we get so anxious," Renji said teasingly as he submitted to the stripping.  
"Oh, I haven't even started," the boy said, "and not until I saw your bare chest."  
His hands ran down the sides of the almond skin of the redhead's figure.  
"Hmm," Renji said while pausing to moan slightly,"Not bad."

**1**-he said strawberry in English so it was a pun. Since 'Ichigo' means strawberry, he didn't was teasing the boy who likes to think of his name of the separate kanji; 'Ichi' being first or one and 'Go' meaning prize. (at least i think go means prize)


End file.
